Artifacts
Artifacts are items which the player equips in Artifact spaces in their Magic Circle, to boost the Sub Characters' HP and stat growth, or the Main Character's stats. Most artifacts require the connected Sub Character to spend some amount of their available Mana to activate the artifact's effect, and if a Sub doesn't have enough mana, the artifact will show up darkened in the Magic Circle. Rare artifacts can be found which have a much better ratio of effect to mana cost, but these cannot be purchased in the shop. In the tables below, rare artifacts are marked with an asterisk (*). These artifacts appear in game with yellow flashing text, and the icon is colored differently than their non-rare counterparts. HP Artifacts These artifacts raise the connected Sub's HP, allowing them to withstand more damage. Each Sub's HP cannot be raised higher than 999. Apples Apples have no mana cost, but do not raise HP as much as Grapes. Grapes Grapes boost HP more than Apples, but at the cost of some mana. SP Artifacts Three types of artifacts can be used in spaces marked SP: Generators Generators directly raise the Main Character's SP, so they can use more spells and skills. The Main Character's SP cannot go above 999. SP Orb Arise These artifacts raise the chance of enemies dropping SP orbs, which replenish the player's SP. At the point where every enemy drops an SP orb, SP Orb Arise artifacts have no further effect, and cannot make one enemy drop multiple orbs when killed. They also do not increase the SP gained from SP orbs, as this depends on what enemy drops them, and the enemy's level. SP Debt These artifacts allow you to use a spell or skill even if you don't have enough SP for it, by spending twice as much SP and entering a state of negative SP (called SP Debt). While in SP Debt, any further spells or skills will still cost double SP, and you can't run or slide. ATK Artifacts These raise the Main Character's ATK, making your attacks and physical skills deal more damage. The maximum ATK is 999, unless the Main Character has equipment with the Insight title. DEF Artifacts These raise the Main Character's DEF, allowing you to take less damage from enemy attacks. Your elemental resistances still factor greatly into the damage you take. Your maximum DEF is 999, unless your equipment has the Mystique title. SPD Artifacts Two kinds of artifacts can be used in spaces marked SPD: Feathers These raise the Main Character's Run speed. Wings These raise the Main Character's Walk speed. CRT Artifacts Two kinds of artifacts can be used in spaces marked CRT. These artifacts deal with various luck-oriented effects. Medals Medals raise your CRT stat, letting you score more critical hits. Drops Drops raise your base Drop Rate, making enemies more likely to drop items. Ability/Magic Artifacts These artifacts alter the strength and effect of weapon abilities and magic. Spaces in the Magic Circle have one or more numbers that correspond to the slot number of the weapon ability or spell equipped by the Main Character. An artifact placed in that space will only apply to the ability equipped in the matching slot. Level Artifacts These adjust the level of affected abilites (both weapon and magic). Normally, the level is equal to the level of the Main Character; and as the level increases, the SP Cost to use that ability or spell increases. Using these artifacts, you can increase the level to make the effect stronger, or lower it to reduce the SP cost. An asterisk denotes a rare artifact, which cannot be purchased. Ability Effect These increase the effect of weapon abilities, but not magic. An asterisk denotes a rare artifact, which cannot be purchased. Magic Effect These increase the effect of magic spells, but not weapon abilities. Magic 3x/4x is a rare artifact and only works on healing and attack spells. S. Magic Effect These artifacts greatly increase the effect of magic spells, but they are Sorcery Boosts. The affected spells have to be cast multiple times to actually unleash the effect, and can backfire explosively. Sorcery Stability These reduce the likelihood of Sorcery-boosted spells backfiring. Growth Artifacts These are used to help Sub characters grow more powerful, either leveling up faster or gaining more stats when they level up. Their effects are more noticeable when used while powerleveling. Each type of artifact comes in three levels of growth. EXP Up These make the Sub gain more experience. HP Up These make the Sub gain more HP with each level. Mana Up These make the Sub gain more mana with each level. ATK Up These make the Sub gain more ATK with each level. DEF Up These make the Sub gain more DEF with each level. Mana Pluses These increase the connected Sub's available mana, and come in sizes from Mana Plus 1 to Mana Plus 9. Although rare, Mana Pluses can have titles which multiply their effect. Mana Pluses can be placed into any artifact slot, and will contribute mana even if not directly connected to the Sub. Other Artifacts Edit Overrider/Absolute Edit These two artifacts affect items dropping with the Edit title. Edit Overrider prevents the Edit title from appearing, so items have room for four other titles. Absolute Edit makes every item dropped have the Edit title. Their effects only work if the connected Sub is alive. Widen The Widen artifact can be placed into any artifact space and are active whether connected to the Sub character or not. Widen artifacts do not have a title (not even "Normal") and sort last when the artifact list is sorted by title. Depending on what type of space it is placed in, the Widen can have two different effects. When placed inside an Ability space, it will increase (thus "widen") the range or effect of most abilities/magic in some way. For instance, Fire Slash will have three slashes side-by-side, Fire Arrow will shoot twice, and the Fire spell will shoot a three-way fire bolt. This does not increase the SP cost of that ability. Placing additional Widens in the same Ability # space does not add any additional effect. When the Widen artifact is placed into any other artifact space, the effect of all other artifacts in the path beyond it is doubled, along with those artifacts' mana cost. This doubling effect combines with the Joint effect. For instance, a Trainee (ATK +1) jointed to a Soldier (ATK +3) will become two artifacts of ATK +4, each artifact costing 14 mana (total ATK +8, Mana -24). If a Widen is placed before this, each artifact will become ATK +8 costing 28 mana each (total ATK +16, Mana -48). If multiple Widens are placed in a path, then the multiplier is increased 1 for each Widen. Two Widens will triple the effect and mana cost of the following artifacts, three will quadruple them, and so on. Widens placed before a fixed space such as HP -20% or Mana 2x do not double the effect of the fixed space, but will apply to any artifacts on the other side of that space. The effect of the Widen is not shown when the cursor is placed on the artifact. If the Magic Circle effects have been disabled in the Options menu, it may be difficult to determine which artifacts have been doubled. When effects are enabled, "WIDE 2" will appear on all doubled artifacts, "WIDE 3" for tripled ones, etc. Above 8 Widens (x9), this changes to "WIDE !", however the correct multipler will be applied to the artifact. Some magic circles (mostly for the Ninja class) have fixed Widen spaces that will automatically apply the effect to artifacts placed after them as if a Widen had been placed there. Some of these even count as two Widen artifacts.